


Boku ja nai koi ni wa deawanai de

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Jealousy, Love, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22734409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Stavo pensando di lavarmi. Sai, voglio essere certo di rimuovere tutte le tracce da prostituta a buon mercato.”
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya





	Boku ja nai koi ni wa deawanai de

**Boku ja nai koi ni wa deawanai de**

**(Non incontrerai mai un amore all’infuori di me)**

“Sembravi un idiota, Hikka.”

“Beh, Yu, tu sembravi una vergine.”

“Quello non mi si addice per niente.”

“Vorrei ben vedere. Sarebbe strano se fossi vergine, per cosa diamine ho passato gli ultimi anni scop...”

“Per favore!” Yuri fermò Hikaru dal continuare la frase, voltandosi a scoccare un’occhiata disgustata a lui e Yuto.

Yaotome ghignò.

“Scusa. Stavo solo cercando di fare una considerazione. Inoltre, hai problemi più grandi, il tuo ragazzo sembrava decisamente una prostituta a buon mercato.” gli disse, indicando Yuya con un cenno del capo.

Il più grande di loro stava guidando, e onestamente non vedeva l’ora di lasciare i due a casa.

Col senno di poi, andare insieme in macchina era stata una pessima idea.

“Non lo fare.” mormorò al fidanzato, seduto accanto a lui, quando si accorse che era pronto a urlare contro Hikaru. “Siamo quasi arrivati.” disse poi ai due seduti dietro, non riuscendo a nascondere il sollievo nella voce.

“Grazie per non averci lasciato in mezzo alla strada, Yuya. Devo ancora insegnarli a comportarsi come si deve con la gente.” Yuto prese in giro il fidanzato, ridacchiando quando Hikaru lo colpì sulla nuca.

Qualche minuto dopo finalmente Yuya fermò la macchina, voltandosi e sorridendo.

“Suppongo che andremo separatamente la prossima volta che dobbiamo girare insieme.” disse, e fortunatamente si perse la risposta di Hikaru, perché Yuto fu lesto a tirarlo giù dalla macchina.

Una volta soli, Yuri sospirò.

“Qualcuno dovrebbe davvero insegnare a Hikaru come rivolgersi alla gente.” disse, con una smorfia. Dopo, comunque, ridacchiò. “Anche se, mi dispiace dirlo... sembravi davvero un po’ una prostituta a buon mercato.”

Yuya riuscì solo a fare un mezzo sorriso; continuò a concentrarsi sulla strada, tamburellando con le dita sul volante, e Yuri stava con lui da abbastanza tempo da riconoscere i segni.

Era arrabbiato per qualcosa.

Molto probabilmente, con lui.

Perciò passò il resto del tragitto verso casa cercando di pensare a cosa potesse mai aver fatto, perché poteva giurare che non fosse successo niente di strano durante le riprese, né da quando se n’erano andati.

Non si dissero una parola finché non furono dentro casa, e Chinen era ancora completamente ignaro.

Sospirò pesantemente, togliendosi le scarpe e indossando le pantofole.

Sperava solo che invece si trattasse di uno dei malumori di Yuya, quelli che sapeva che non duravano mai a lungo, soprattutto perché sapeva esattamente come farli passare.

Raggiunse il fidanzato in bagno, ridacchiando quando lo vide controllarsi nello specchio alla ricerca di tracce residue di trucco.

“Hanno fatto un buon lavoro, non ti preoccupare.” gli assicurò, mettendosi dietro di lui e lasciando che la sua testa comparisse nello specchio da sotto il braccio del più grande.

Yuya gli fece un sorriso stiracchiato, poi si spinse un po’ indietro, indicando la doccia con il capo.

“Stavo pensando di lavarmi. Sai, voglio essere certo di rimuovere tutte le tracce da prostituta a buon mercato.” scherzò, ma non sorrise.

Yuri aggrottò le sopracciglia, incrociando le braccia, e non accennò a lasciare il bagno.

“Te la sei presa per quello? Non era necessariamente una cosa negativa.” provò a dire.

Quantomeno, a quello Yuya ghignò.

“Certo. Avevo effettivamente qualche difficoltà a decidere se mi lusingasse di più ‘a buon mercato’ o ‘prostituta’.” scherzò, poi portò la mano al viso del più piccolo, abbassandosi per baciarlo. “Non ti agitare, Yu. Non ce l’ho con te.” lo rassicurò.

Chinen lo guardò dritto negli occhi, per stabilire se stesse o meno dicendo la verità.

“Allora cosa c’è? Sei palesemente di cattivo umore. È stato Hikaru? È stato impossibile, ma lo è la maggior parte delle volte.” indagò.

Takaki scosse la testa, sospirando.

“Non è niente di importante. Ma, anche se lo fosse, temo che dovrà aspettare fino a dopo la doccia.” gli disse, poi lo spinse fermamente fuori dal bagno. “Puoi stare qui a meditare su cosa fare stasera. Hai carta bianca, finché non si tratta di mangiare niente di dolce, perché penso sinceramente che finirei in ospedale.” gli disse, poi gli mandò un bacio e chiuse la porta.

Yuri fece una smorfia.

Beh, non era arrabbiato con lui, il che era un buon inizio.

Guardò l’orologio, ed era ancora piuttosto presto; perciò avrebbe decisamente dovuto fare qualcosa per risolvere il problema prima di andare a letto, o rischiava di passare l’intera serata con Yuya col broncio, ed era la cosa al mondo che gli piaceva meno.

Si cambiò, ascoltando i rumori che provenivano dalla doccia, e per una volta gli mancarono le canzoncine che cantava Yuya quand’era allegro.

Quindi sospirò, decidendo che non valeva la pena aspettarlo lì, e si diresse in cucina.

Tè verde. Sembrava un buon primo passo, visto quanto avevano mangiato.

Sebbene il pensiero di ingerire qualcosa gli desse la nausea, era certo che lo avrebbe aiutato a non vomitare il parfait, la crème brûlée, la torta, il miele e...

Sarebbe stato più saggio smettere di pensare alla giornata appena trascorsa.

Mise l’acqua a bollire e si andò a sedere al tavolo, collassando su di esso, completamente distrutto. Si alzò per mettere il tè in infusione, dopodiché torno alla posizione precedente, decidendo di aspettare Yuya così, troppo stanco per pensare a qualcosa di più elaborato che preparare il tè.

Non sentì il più grande entrare nella stanza, per cui sussultò quando sentì le sue mani sui fianchi.

“Dannazione, Yuu.” si lamentò.

“Dormivi?” chiese Takaki, solo vagamente divertito, e si sedette con lui, versando il tè nelle tazze che Yuri aveva già messo sul vassoio.

“No. Non ho sonno, sono solo...” Chinen fece una pausa, cercando la parola giusta. “Senza forze. Sì, è così che mi sento.” fece una smorfia. “Pensavo che lo zucchero desse energie. A quanto pare non è così dopo il centesimo boccone.” si lamentò, iniziando lentamente a sorseggiare la bevanda, sentendosi effettivamente meglio con il calore.

Yuya sorrise, allungando una mano e cominciando distrattamente ad accarezzare con le dita il dorso di quella di Yuri.

Continuarono per un po’ a bere il tè in silenzio, dopodiché Chinen si abbassò e diede un bacio alle dita del più grande, per poi sollevare lo sguardo in sua direzione.

“Yuu?” chiese, e non ebbe bisogno di aggiungere altro.

Il più grande sospirò, sembrando davvero a disagio.

“È stupido.” disse, guardandolo implorante, come se gli stesse chiedendo di non farglielo dire.

“Beh, hai avuto i tuoi momenti di idiozia da quando stiamo insieme. Per qualche strano motivo, sono certo che non raggiungerà il suo apice proprio adesso.” rispose Chinen, impietoso.

Yuya gli scoccò un’occhiataccia, ma fu più un riflesso, non gli diede davvero fastidio il commento.

“Bene.” raddrizzò la schiena, aggiustandosi gli occhiali sul naso. “È stato quell’uomo.”

Yuri mise su un’espressione sinceramente confusa.

“Beh, chiaramente. Quell’uomo, come ha osato...” fece una pausa, sbuffando. “Devi essere un po’ più specifico, Yuuyan.”

“Quel tipo, al secondo ristorante dove siamo andati. Quello a cui abbiamo chiesto chi fosse la più carina.” chiarì Yuya, adesso più irritato.

“Cosa? Volevi essere tu la più carina? Non abbiamo già stabilito che sembravi...” si fermò quando ebbe una rivelazione improvvisa. E poi, si mise a ridere.

“Adesso capirai perché sono così riluttante a dirti le cose.” bofonchiò Yuya, dato che il più piccolo non accennava a smettere di ridere.

Gli ci volle un poco di tempo per essere abbastanza in controllo di sé stesso da rispondere; e, nonostante la risata, quando lo fece suonò quasi tenero.

“Quindi... sei geloso?” chiese, per confermare che i suoi sospetti fossero esatti.

Yuya annuì una volta, gli occhi fissi sul tavolo.

Yuri sorrise, spostando la sedia per essergli più vicino.

“Beh, non posso dirmelo da solo, ma penso che stesse solo cercando di essere gentile. A parer mio, per quanto riguarda l’essere carine, penso che fosse Yuto la migliore. Che ne pensi?” provocò il più grande, che finalmente si tirò su e lo guardò.

“Non essere ridicolo, Yuri.” disse, a denti stretti. “Sei _sempre_ il più carino.” fece una smorfia. “Beh, effettivamente il più delle volte sei il migliore in tutto quello che facciamo.” ammise.

Yuri rise genuinamente, avvicinandosi ancora di più per portare il viso vicino a quello di Yuya.

“Sei anche un po’ di parte, Yuu.” gli fece notare.

“Non credo. A quanto sembra, non ero l’unico a pensarlo.” disse subito il più grande, inarcando un sopracciglio, guardandolo come per sfidarlo a negarlo.

Yuri sospirò.

“D’accordo. Quel tizio doveva essere folle quanto te. E allora? Qual è il problema, anche se ha pensato che fossi carino?”

Yuya ci pensò per un po’, poi scrollò le spalle.

“Non lo so perché mi ha dato così tanto fastidio. Voglio dire, è piuttosto irritante quando qualcuno fa apprezzamenti sul tuo ragazzo, no?” chiese, e fu il turno di Yuri di riflettere.

“Suppongo che abbia ragione.” disse alla fine. “Credo che se avesse detto che eri tu, anche io me la sarei presa. Ma, Yuya, per un secondo. Poi avrei pensato che non importa, perché è solo una persona che non vedremo mai più in vita nostra.” spiegò, logico.

Yuya fece un verso ironico, poi gli portò le braccia intorno alla vita, alzandolo e facendoselo sedere in grembo.

“Ti rendi conto che non è la stessa cosa, vero?” chiese, a voce bassa. Non suonava arrabbiato, né triste. Arreso, avrebbe detto Chinen.

“Che vuol dire che non è lo stesso?”

Yuya si sporse in avanti, baciandogli uno zigomo, lasciando una scia fino alla sua bocca, dove indugiò per un momento prima di rispondere.

“Lo so che è qualcuno che non vedremo mai più in vita nostra. Chiaramente, è la cosa ragionevole da dire. Ma non si tratta di questo. Ogni volta in cui sento qualcuno fare apprezzamenti su di te, mi ricordo del fatto che ti sbagli: non sono folle, Yuri. _Sei_ bellissimo. E...” fece una smorfia. “Credo che sia per questo che non puoi immedesimarti con il modo in cui mi sento in questo momento. È una sorta di... impotenza. Non c’è niente che possa fare o dire, sei quello che sei. E io sono quello che sono.” aggiunse, arrossendo un po’.

Oh.

Quindi era questo.

Anni. C’erano voluti _anni_ perché Yuri facesse capire a Yuya che la bilancia fra di loro non pendeva da nessuno dei due lati. Anni per cercare di fargli mettere in quella testa dura che lui non era niente di speciale, che non era tutto quello che pensava il più grande.

Essere lì, dopo così tanto tempo, e realizzare che Takaki aveva ancora gli stessi problemi, lo faceva sentire qualcosa a metà fra il frustrato e il triste.

“Yuya.” disse, incredibilmente serio. “Onestamente, pensavo che non avremmo più affrontato questa discussione. Ti credo quando mi dici che mi vedi bellissimo. Dubito, ma ti concedo comunque, che anche altre persone possano trovarmi bello.” fece una pausa, prendendo un respiro profondo. “Quindi ti prego, potresti almeno avere la decenza di credermi anche tu? Penso sinceramente che tu sia meraviglioso. Mi piace ogni singolo dettaglio del tuo viso, del tuo fisico. Amo le tue mani, amo i tuoi occhi. Amo il tuo sorriso. Non c’è uomo sulla Terra che troverò mai bello quanto te.” e sebbene sapesse che avrebbe dovuto abbassare un po’ i toni, era quello che pensava sinceramente, quindi proseguì. “Ma non importa neanche, Yuuyan. Perché tu potresti anche essere il brutto anatroccolo e io una cosa fantastica. Stai comunque dimenticando un piccolo dettaglio fondamentale.” portò le braccia intorno al collo del più grande, premendo la fronte contro la sua. “Sono tuo, Yuya. Ti appartengo, e non c’è nessun altro al mondo a cui mi darei così volentieri. Quindi, davvero, qual è il punto di essere geloso? Starò con te finché mi vorrai. Perciò, effettivamente, ce l’hai tu il coltello dalla parte del manico.” dichiarò, arrossendo leggermente.

Yuya lo guardò negli occhi. Non sembrava che volesse insistere sul fatto che Yuri si sbagliasse.

“Allora non c’è nessun coltello.” mormorò, premendo le labbra contro quelle di Chinen, parlando contro la sua pelle. “Non vado da nessuna parte e, se davvero dipende da me, nemmeno tu.” sospirò, tenendolo vicino, coprendolo completamente con le braccia. “Mi dispiace, Yuri. Mi dispiace se sono così. È solo che...” ridacchiò, imbarazzato. “Capita, sai. Non importa quanto tempo passi con te, a volte succede ancora che ti guardi e mi sorprenda di quanto ti trovi...” non finì, e scosse la testa. “Non ci posso fare niente. Ma posso prometterti che cercherò di non ingelosirmi più per cose così stupide.” lo baciò, più a fondo adesso. “Ti amo, Yuri.”

Il più piccolo sorrise, poi alzò gli occhi al cielo.

“Idiota. Non è quella l’unica cosa che conta?”

Yuya lo abbracciò di nuovo, baciandogli in collo, inspirando il suo profumo, emettendo un verso di beatitudine.

“Mio.” mormorò, soddisfatto.

Yuri rise, tirandosi un po’ indietro.

“Certo che sono tuo. Ma seriamente, Yuuyan, è bello che dopo tutto questo tempo hai ancora bisogno di ricordartelo. Fa sentire come se la nostra relazione fosse sempre nuova.” disse, prendendolo in giro solo a metà. Si alzò in piedi, stiracchiandosi. “Penso di meritarmi una doccia anch’io, adesso. _Ora_ sono davvero stanco.” disse, con una smorfia. “Oh, quasi dimenticavo.” si fermò sulla soglia, ghignando. “A dire la verità, credo che quel tipo al ristorante avesse dei seri problemi. Non so perché, ma ero decisamente quello che sembrava meno una ragazza. Dovreste davvero pensarci tutti su.” disse, lasciando la stanza, canticchiando spensieratamente una delle canzoncine di Yuya.

La bilancia era stata riportata al suo posto, per il momento.

Sapeva che non sarebbe durata, ma non gliene importava niente.

Avrebbe continuato a dire a Yuya un altro milione di volte che era bellissimo.

Non era davvero andata così male.


End file.
